


A Chance Encounter

by saviourhale



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: “Are you alright?” Audrey asks voice full of concern as she places a hand on the girls shoulder. The girl goes a little stiff, and Audrey immediately pulls away her hand not wanting to set her off even more, maybe she’s having an anxiety or panic attack.
She turns to look at Audrey, face tear streaked and her lip trembles as a new set of tears start to fall freely from her eyes. 
 “I can’t do this right now, I am so sorry” the girl says clutching her bag to her chest, she makes her way out of the coffeehouse hastily and doesn’t look back once.
Audrey stares after her, gaping, not really understanding what just happened.
“Hey Audrey—whoa, dude you good?” Laura asks coming to stand next to her; she looks towards the door to where Audrey is still staring.
“I think—I think I just met my soulmate?” Audrey says a little bit in awe, and a whole lot in confusion.
“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!” Laura exclaims clapping a hand over her mouth and shaking Audrey by the shoulder with the other and Audrey let’s out a strangled and slightly maniacal laugh.
or an emrey soulmate au in which your soulmates first words to you are tattooed on you.





	A Chance Encounter

Audrey finishes wiping down the counter and huffs out a small tired breath of air that blows away the stray strands of hair falling over her face.

“Hey, Laur—I’m taking my break now, I’ll be back in fifteen!” Audrey exclaims popping her head into the backroom where Laura is doing inventory on the coffee beans they currently.

Laura waves her away humming in agreement and carries on jotting down things on her clipboard.

Grabbing her vanilla caramel latte and a banana nut muffin, Audrey rounds the corner and surveys the coffeehouse. Spotting a free table near the back, she makes her way towards it but not before someone runs into her. Her coffee cup ends up getting crushed between them, spilling half on her and half on a young golden haired girl.

Audrey groans in annoyance; one, because she has no spare clothes, and two, because she was really looking forward to drinking her coffee and eating her muffin which was now on the floor. She’s about to say something sarcastic like “thanks a lot, dipshit”—or maybe not that because it’s a little unprofessional and she is still at work.

All thoughts of saying something shitty however, die upon her looking up and noticing that said girl is actually crying and making her way towards the counter to retrieve napkins. Audrey would be mad that the girl hasn’t said sorry, or acknowledged her in the least bit, but she’s clearly having a shit day so Audrey lets it slide.

“Are you alright?” Audrey asks voice full of concern as she places a hand on the girls shoulder. The girl goes a little stiff, and Audrey immediately pulls away her hand not wanting to set her off even more, maybe she’s having an anxiety or panic attack.

She turns to look at Audre, face tear streaked and her lip trembles as a new set of tears start to fall freely from her eyes. 

 “I can’t do this right now, I am so sorry” the girl says clutching her bag to her chest, she makes her way out of the coffeehouse hastily and doesn’t look back once.

Audrey stares after her, gaping, not really understanding what just happened.

“Hey Audrey—whoa, dude you good?” Laura asks coming to stand next to her; she looks towards the door to where Audrey is still staring.

“I think—I think I just met my soulmate?” Audrey says a little bit in awe, and a whole lot in confusion.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!” Laura exclaims clapping a hand over her mouth and shaking Audrey by the shoulder with the other and Audrey let’s out a strangled and slightly maniacal laugh. 

-

Audrey’s not sure if she’ll ever see the girl again, she kind of hopes she does, but when a week passes by and the girl doesn’t make an appearance back at the coffeehouse, Audrey sort of starts to lose hope.

It’s not like she had high expectations to begin with, after all, who would with the words _I can’t do this right now, I am so sorry_ tattooed above their heart as a soul mark.

Audrey had thought that meeting her soulmate would involve her being in of those almost one night stands situations where her soulmate was interested at one point and eventually thought better of it and flaked out. Honestly, she had thought up a lot of terrible scenarios involving meeting her soulmate, so when it finally happened the previous week, Audrey was sort of relieved.

However, she was starting to think that meeting her soulmate in a terrible situation would have been much better than this. It’s been an entire week and Audrey’s getting kind of anxious, surely the girl knows Audrey’s her soulmate. It would explain why she stiffened when Audrey spoke to her, and it would explain the whole _I can’t do this_ thing if she was truly having a bad day. Still, Audrey thought that maybe the girl would be at least a little excited about finding her once she sorted out her issues.

That was decidedly not the case apparently.

-

The door’s bell dings announcing that a customer has come in, so Audrey finishes up eating her lemon square as quickly as she cans, and turns around greeting the customer with a smile, that is until she realizes it’s “spilled coffee crying chick”—aka, her soulmate.

“Hey” she says a tad awkwardly, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles nervously at Audrey.

“H-hey?” Audrey asks rather than greets. “What can I get for you?”

“I uh, well I was actually wondering if you had a minute—I well, I, could we maybe talk?” she asks shyly.

“Well I just sort of finished my break—”

“Nonsense, she can totally have another ten minutes!” Laura exclaims popping out from the kitchen. Audrey turns around to glare at her, but Laura just waggles her brows and gives her a little hip check.

“Okay, I guess we can—uh, would you like a coffee? It’s on me” Audrey says with a smile, the girl nods and moves to the side to wait for Audrey to finish up making their coffees.

-

They’re sitting across from each other, neither of them really saying much, both just taking small sips from their corresponding coffees.

“I’m sorry” the girl blurts out, and Audrey really wishes she would introduce herself soon because she can’t just keep calling her _spilled coffee_ _girl_ in her mind. “About—well, about the other day you know? When I ran into you and made you spill your coffee all over yourself, then proceeded to run away in tears. That’s not really the best first impression” she says sheepishly.

“Eh, I’ve had worse” Audrey says with a shrug and the girl smiles at her brightly.

“I was having a really bad day, I’m really sorry I just ran out. I wanted to come back the next day but I was really scared that I might have upset you and so it took me quite a while—and a whole lot of convincing from my best friend, to come and find you again” the girl says hurriedly and apologetically.

“It’s okay, I sort of figured—I was kind of, well I thought you probably didn’t want to come back” Audrey confesses, which prompts the girl to place her hand atop of Audrey’s.

“That’s—no, I promise. I wouldn’t be here if that were the case, I was just super nervous”

Her admission makes Audrey smile.

“I’m Audrey”

“Audrey” the girl says in awe, then clears her throat and sticks out her hand, “I’m Emma, hi Audrey, it’s really nice to meet you”

“Emma, that’s—I like it” Audrey says with a wink which earns her a light laugh from Emma, which makes Audrey grin goofily.

“I was wondering if you well—I mean, if you happened to be free this weekend, maybe we could—if I could take you out…for dinner…on Saturday” Emma says looking down and pulling away her hand to pick at her napkin.

“You have a lot of nervous habits don’t you” Audrey notes, “and it so happens I have no plans this weekend. I’d love to have dinner with you”

Emma looks up smiling brightly and Audrey thinks that she could spend a lifetime making Emma smile.

-

Emma leaves half an hour later with Audrey’s phone number and a promise to see her soon.

Audrey can’t wait for Saturday night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it loves, my very first emrey fic. I honestly enjoyed writing this so much so I really hope anyone who read this enjoyed it.
> 
> Till next time, thanks so much for your time xx.


End file.
